Satiation
by bloomsburry
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Sesshoumaru and Rin. All about Love, Angst, Humor and just plain fluff. Satiate yourself with these drabbles of incomparable romance.
1. Only His

**Title: **_Only His_

**Date written: **_August 13, 2009_

**Written by:**_ bloomsburry_

**AN:** This is the first time that I have written something about this pairing. So if you don't like this pairing or you don't like the way I wrote them as a romantically involve. Then please don't read this if you prefer to see them in a father-daughter or brother-sister relationship rather than a potential couple. Don't waste your time writing criticism or flames when I have already warn you.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sesshoumaru and Rin. These characters belong to Rumiko-san

-------------------------

"_**Only his"**_

Sesshoumaru/ Older Rin (21 yrs. old)

Romance

Rated T

Drabble

---------------------------------------------

The air was deathly still around me. The silence, deafening. And then, a sound breaks through the veil; a low rumble, like that of an animal.

It was a growl of possession.

My inaudible gasp pierces the darkness as his canines sink into my throat; just above my leaping pulse. Instantly, my eyes clenched shut as the pain became unbearable.

He draws me closer, his claws biting into my waist while he marks me; his prized possession, his mate for all eternity.

My eyes open, and stare at the point behind his shoulder. My fingers digging into his bare back while he slowly withdraws. It stings. He must have sense my pain as he gently laps at the blood that streak out from his immortal bite, soothing the pain with soft licks from his tongue.

I am silent. Darkness creeps across my peripheral vision while the lull of sleep permeates my mind. And he, he just watches me like the dangerous predator that he was.

He holds me captive underneath him; his willing prey, his lover, his wife……but above all else, _**His**_ Rin_. _

_**Only his**__….._

_-------------------------------------_

_**AN: **_ I apologize for the grammatical errors and writing style (if you don't like it). I have yet to attain a beta from this specific area. I have betas (Yes, _**betas**_. Got a problem with that?) but I would rather prefer that she/ he comes from the Inuyasha brood and likes SessRin pairing (in a romantic way) than force my stories to be edited into someone who hasn't the slightest idea of what I have written or doesn't like the pairing. So if you want to beta for me, then leave a message.

_With love, _

_**bloomsburry**_

_**And oh, please don't forget to leave a review….**_


	2. How could I not?

**Title:** _How could I not?_

**Date written:** _August 13, 2009_

**Written by:** _bloomsburry_

_**AN:**_ This is Rin's POV. She's justifying her reason on how she had come to love her Lord.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Rin. This wonderful character belongs to Rumiko-san.

---------------------------

"_**How can I not?"**_

**Sesshoumaru/ Older Rin**

**Romance**

**Rated K+**

**Drabble**

-------------------------------------------------

Why you ask could I love this creature?

This creature of the night? The dark?

When I could have loved someone else?

_Why indeed?_

But one question which I would rather prefer to address to:

"**How could I not?"**

_How could I not love him?_

When he is the Lord of the Western Lands?

A Daiyoukai who revived me?

I, a peasant girl, after being mauled from the wolves?

_How could I not love him?_

When he is a demon?

A powerful immortal?

And I, a mere pathetic human, that he had time and again protected?

_How could I not love him?_

When he despises my wretched kind?

My humanity? My weakness?

Yet he continues to let me stay by his side?

_How could I not love him?_

When he lusted for power?

A far-off empire of his own?

But risks his life to save mine?

_How could I not love him?_

When he's selfish to others?

A territorial beast?

But gives me more than I asked for, in return for so little?

_How could I not love him?_

When all he did was give me a home to go to?

A family to love?

And his mere presence to warm my heart?

And I ask once again,

**_"How could I ever not love him?"_**

When he had given his heart unknowingly to a mere mortal such as myself?

A woman he had come to love?

Yet you wonder why I had given mine a long time ago when you could be asking him this question:

_**"How could you love her?"**_

But _DARE_ you _ASK_?

--------------------------

_**AN:**_ I hope you enjoyed this piece of drabble. If you're confused, please don't be shy to ask questions.

You know the drill. Review please!!!

With love,

_bloomsburry_


End file.
